


It was the summer of 1976

by abyss_valkyrie (Technomancer28)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Teenagers, kiss, summer activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technomancer28/pseuds/abyss_valkyrie
Summary: In which the Marauders try out a Muggle style bonfires and sparklers kind of summer night. Unfortunately for Sirius, Remus is quite distracting in a way that results in disaster for Sirius' beloved hair.





	It was the summer of 1976

  
[](https://imgur.com/MEiOzOZ)   
[](https://imgur.com/ZXEqpnQ)   
[](https://imgur.com/h5pduzf)   
[](https://imgur.com/hyRxseS)   
[](https://imgur.com/qFPqMei)   
[](https://imgur.com/sEP66kD)   
[](https://imgur.com/bGBYy0j)   
[](https://imgur.com/rYtW1DR)   
[ ](https://imgur.com/LgJHKoA)  


**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I did the prompt justice with the art, they're still wizards and hopefully, the humour is present in enough amount!!AAHHHH! I'm really a bit crazy about using textures for hair suddenly and so the starry sky texture was used. And lots of references for the hands mainly! XD  
> The link to the textures are here: https://dastardly-icons.deviantart.com/art/Star-Textures-Pack-05-62449904 & https://bystrawbrry.deviantart.com/art/Large-Texture-11-89188934


End file.
